


【玹容Jaeyong】有何不可 Why Not...?   01

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名-师生-先do再爱-接过那叠纸时，郑在玹不经意地摩挲了下另一只骨节分明的手，那只手瞬间像被烫到一样哆嗦了下立刻移开。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【玹容Jaeyong】有何不可 Why Not...?   01

“李老师也太严格了吧！标点符号错了都要扣分！”  
“我比你更惨！我只不过一句从句时态错了两分就没了！”

教室里响起此起彼伏的哀嚎声，郑在玹走动着分发上周周测的试卷。

“哇在玹你还是这么厉害！”  
“这不是废话吗，在玹可是英语课代表诶！”

“这次比较幸运，复习得比较好罢了。” 郑在玹脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，回到自己的座位上坐下。

“在玹每次都很幸运，我也好想要这种幸运啊！老天看看我吧!” 同桌的金道英调侃着开玩笑，郑在玹大笑，给了他一拳。

“叮铃铃---”

催命般的上课铃声划破了教室里的热闹气氛，同学们立刻乖乖回到各自位置上坐好。李老师的严厉是出了名的，教室就像沸腾的水突然被液氮急冻一样，瞬间一片寂静。

教室门被推开，李泰容抱着一叠纸和笔记本电脑走了进来。他的头发被发胶一丝不苟地固定住，虽然显得干练，但死板又过时。  
下方的黑色眼睛倒是又大又漂亮，可惜被镜片遮住，掩盖了几分光彩。连眼镜都戴的金丝半框那种，看上去还真像下一秒就要上桌谈判的商务人士。

李泰容是这学期新调过来教他们的老师，长得很英俊。不少女生都偷偷花痴过他，然而这种对外表的惊艳在经历了一个月的严苛教学体验后都变成了惧怕。  
立体的五官加上凌厉的线条使他不苟言笑时显得格外可怕----而大部分时间他都板着一张脸。

好几个同学看见他手里的那叠纸都露出悲戚的神情。

“完蛋了。” 后面的日籍学生中本悠太轻声抱怨道。  
“死定了死定了，昨天要求的单词我还没背完。” 身边金道英也苦着一张脸 。

“老规矩，单词抽测。” 李泰容不带感情的声音响起，同学们脸上都露出“果然如此”的凄惨表情。  
“郑在玹，来帮我发一下测验纸。” 名字被点到，郑在玹起身往讲台走去。

接过那叠纸时，郑在玹不经意地摩挲了下另一只骨节分明的手，那只手瞬间像被烫到一样哆嗦了下立刻移开。

郑在玹微不可查地勾了勾嘴角，开始分发手里的测纸。  
英语老师则立刻转身着手把电脑接上投影仪，为之后的讲课做好准备。

还是那股空气清新剂的味道。  
每次不是洗衣柔顺剂就是空气清新剂。

今天是青柠檬香。

郑在玹一边写填写单词一边心情很好地勾起嘴角微笑。

-

暑假的最后一个周末，郑在玹坐在地下酒吧里独自喝着酒。半小时前金道英突然传讯息来说要哄女朋友，放了他鸽子，搞得他只能一个人慢慢喝点了一大瓶的酸奶烧酒。

这家店的酸奶烧酒调得很好，酸甜爽口，还加了点青柠汁带来几分清新的口感。  
喝起来酒味不是很浓，因此有些人会放松警惕，把它当果汁喝得很快还会喝很多。但是容易喝的酒往往隐藏着最大的陷阱，会让人在自己没意识到时就醉了。

过了九点后酒吧里慢慢热闹起来，动感的舞曲与嘈杂的聊天声交织。郑在玹百无聊赖地玩了会儿手机，点了一盘炒米肠和一份海鲜煎饼。

这其实是个同性恋酒吧，当然，金道英和他选择经常来这里喝点酒聊天放松并不是因为他们对男人多感兴趣。  
理由很简单，第一，这里价格便宜，学生党的零用钱并不多。第二呢东西好味，调的酒都很好喝，下酒菜也烧得好吃。第三，当然也是最重要的原因，他和金道英还只是高二学生，而这家酒吧身份证查得很松。

抱着约炮念头来这里的人并不少，经常能看见有人拿着酒杯去搭讪，不一会儿就抱在一起摸来摸去，很快就搂抱着一起离开。  
酒吧门口就有三四家挂着暧昧霓虹灯牌的小旅馆。

虽然看到男人间的亲热举动郑在玹不会产生多少排斥感，但郑在玹本身对被同性搭讪并没什么兴趣。  
不过因为每次都和金道英一起来，别人都以为他们俩是情侣，很少来打扰。偶尔有胆大的人过来，他们甚至会装出一副很恩爱的样子，发挥在学校音乐剧社训练出来的演技，那些人就会自己识趣地走开。

“你、你好，我可以坐在这里吗？”  
郑在玹惊讶地抬起头，一个穿着姜黄T恤的年轻男人端着一杯冰水，抿着嘴好像很紧张的样子。

“啊，有点冒犯了不好意思.....不可以的话也没关系.....” 男人因为郑在玹没有立刻答复，不安地补充道。

“当然可以。” 郑在玹很快调整好表情，熟练地露出让很多女生心动的微笑，看起来阳光又温柔。

男人的脸看到郑在玹的笑后似乎红了红，拉开郑在玹对面的椅子坐下，“我真是太唐突了.....不好意思.....谢谢你。”

郑在玹好笑地听着，这个男人感情上一定超没经验，这种水平也有勇气过来搭讪，不被人反过来拐跑就不错了。

不过长成这样的男人不应该桃花泛滥才对吗？

郑在玹自认长得还不错，从小到大来自周围人的称赞证明了这一点，因此他其实很少会被同性的外貌惊艳。

但这个男人长得有点......过分漂亮了，虽然脸部线条和眉毛还是带着点男性的刚硬，但是五官像玫瑰般艳丽。整张脸都让人产生不真实的错觉，尤其是那对大得像日本漫画主人公的眼睛。

“.......你是第一次来这里吗？我第一次来，这里好像有点吵。” 男人好像很怕气氛尴尬，立刻找话题问道，露出略带羞涩的笑容。

郑在玹抬手招呼侍者加了一份餐具，笑道：“我也是第一次来。不过这里的食物很好吃，我本来只是随便乱点的，没想到味道很惊喜，你尝尝看。”

男人夹了块米肠，沾了点盐送进嘴里，嘴里发出模糊的赞叹声。郑在玹笑着往刚加的杯子里倒上乳白色的烧酒，“很好吃对吧！一点也不油腻，让我想起小时候奶奶做的米肠了。这边调的酒也很好喝~”

"我的酒量不是很好~” 男人羞涩地笑笑，接过杯子喝了一口，“唔，但这个酒好像度数不是很高！味道和饮料一样。”

郑在玹笑笑低头咬了口海鲜饼，不知道出于什么样的心理，他突然不想提醒男人这酒没有它喝起来那么人畜无害。

"我可以怎么称呼你？我叫李泰容，你可以叫我泰容。”男人的酒量果然不怎么样，才喝了一小杯就开始不停地笑，明显放松不少话也多了起来，耳朵和颈部跟着开始泛粉。  
不过在这种场合上来就自曝给刚认识的人真名，防范意识也太差了。

“Jeffery，叫我Jeffery就好。” 郑在玹笑着给他添满酒。

李泰容愣了一下，乌溜溜的眼里露出一丝呆滞，看着莫名可爱，“哦，啊....Jeffery~你还用英文名啊~哈哈我刚好是英.....这家的米肠做的也太好吃了吧！”  
李泰容生硬的转换话题令郑在玹有些好笑，他笑着答道：“因为我小时候跟着父母在美国生活过四年，平常和朋友就习惯用英文名了。”

“所以你平常吃东西也会比较喜欢吃西餐吗？”

“我都可以~不过相对还是韩食更对我胃口一点~”

-  
郑在玹半抱着李泰容从地下上来，李泰容大半个身体都挂在了他身上，嘴里模糊不清地咕哝着什么。“你家在哪里？我打车送你回去。” 郑在玹一边撑住李泰容，一边低头问道，然后愣住。

李泰容半张着嘴眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，黑色的眼里像蒙了一层雾气，脸上一片粉，嘴唇在霓虹灯牌下显得格外红润，粉色的舌头若隐若现，酒精的味道带着热气扑到他脸上。

郑在玹下腹一紧，他从来没对男性产生过兴趣，但可能因为李泰容的脸长得过分好看了，在酒精的催化作用下他眼里的李泰容似乎模糊了性别。妖娆？可以这么说吗，浓烈的五官在暧昧的灯光下显得妖艳得很，那对大眼睛看起来却又很单纯。

明明天生就会勾引人，却毫不自知地摆出一副无辜的样子。

“该死！” 郑在玹低咒一声，不受控制地低头吻上了李泰容半张的嘴。李泰容似乎被惊吓到，眼睛倏地睁大，嘴里发出模糊的抗议声，全都被郑在玹吞了下去。不过很快，李泰容就闭上眼勾住郑在玹的脖子，主动伸出舌头忘情地纠缠起来，虽然技术生涩得很，一看就没怎么接过吻。

-  
“嗯...唔....” 郑在玹亲着李泰容的脖子把他压到床上，李泰容发出破碎的呻吟声。  
郑在玹嘴唇顺着李泰容的脖子移到脸上，又啄了好几下那两瓣不可思议柔软的唇，然后撑起身体喘了好几口气让自己平静下来，现在他总有种趁人之危的负疚感。

郑在玹低头看着李泰容，这家旅馆房间的灯都是粉色的，让李泰容看起来更娇艳了。娇艳？郑在玹晃了晃头，他居然会觉得一个男人的脸娇艳？那家店的烧酒果然后劲很大。

李泰容像是疑惑他的突然停止，眼睛睁得圆圆地，不解地看着他。郑在玹低头再啄了下他的嘴，在另一瓣唇回应地追逐过来时移开，笑道：“我再做下去就好像太恶劣了点，你好好睡一觉吧。”

李泰容歪了歪头，好像在思考他的话，然后突然没头没脑冒出一句：“你好帅。”  
郑在玹对这突如其来的赞美哭笑不得，“谢谢~你也很帅~” 然后硬压下下腹的热感，支起身子打算从李泰容身上移开。

李泰容完全凭着身体本能伸出两条腿勾住了郑在玹，让郑在玹重新又跌回了他身上，嚅嗫着嘴也不知道说什么，大脑反正已经变成一团浆糊，“......别走。” 最后他说。郑在玹的眼睛瞬间暗了暗，“这是你自找的。” 铺天盖地的吻紧接着朝李泰容脸上落了下来。

当光裸的臀瓣落入郑在玹手中时，李泰容终于不自在地轻微挣扎了起来，脸像滴血一样地红，不知是因为酒精和灯光，还是因为别的什么。

郑在玹把自己灼热的器官顶在李泰容大腿根软肉上，后者果然立刻僵硬得一动不动了。李泰容怔怔地看着上方郑在玹的脸，然后颤抖地闭上眼轻轻撅起了嘴，郑在玹从善如流地亲了上去。

郑在玹从来没有上过男人，完全靠本能摸索着，不过李泰容看起来好像也没多少经验。手指插入后面时两人都皱了皱眉头，李泰容疼得闷哼一声，郑在玹感觉到一团高温的软肉紧紧裹住自己的食指，不过洞口实在太紧了，自己插进去非撕裂不可。

郑在玹苦恼地刚想抽出手指，就瞥到床头柜上齐全的情趣用品，从保险套到润滑液都有，这家旅馆还真是贴心得很。

有了润滑液的帮助后手指进入的阻力明显小了很多，郑在玹耐心地抽动手指，帮李泰容揉松洞口。  
李泰容一副意乱情迷的样子但又害羞得很，头一直埋在他颈窝不肯抬起来，他的后穴温度颇高，柔软紧致，吸得郑在玹都不想抽出手指了。

耐心等到李泰容后面可以轻松进出三根手指，郑在玹换上自己的分身挺了进去，然后因为被舒服地包裹发出满足的叹息。

李泰容一直死死闭着眼，长而卷翘的睫毛随着郑在玹的抽插疯狂抖动着，嘴里也发出带着泣音的喘息声。

“亲、亲我.......” 郑在玹加快挺动速度后，李泰容紧紧搂住他的背，仿佛要哭了一样半睁开眼看着他说。郑在玹勾起嘴角笑道，“遵命。” 他一边用手撸动了下李泰容的性器，惹得后者惊喘，一边轻轻舔舐起对方的唇瓣。

李泰容身体仿佛行驶在波涛汹涌水面上的一叶小舟，而郑在玹就是颠动他的水浪。

看见李泰容不知何时已布满泪痕的脸，郑在玹心里涌起一股爱怜，但又横叉着几分恶劣，他咬着李泰容的唇瓣，低声道：“你哭起来真漂亮，我好喜欢。”

李泰容只能在被郑在玹射出的体液彻底填满时发出几声带泣音的哀鸣，控制不住地也泄了身体。

-  
“唉！开学第一堂课就是英语课！简直要命啊！” 金道英哀嚎道。  
“英语课不是很好吗~而且第一节课老师肯定只是介绍下这学期课程安排而已，放心啦~” 李马克安慰道。  
“你英语好当然这么说！我真的看到字母就头大了！” 金道英认命地摆好课本。

“天！新调过来教我们的英语老师好帅！”  
“真的假的，老师而已，能有多帅啊！”  
“真的很帅！我刚刚抱暑假作业给语文老师，英语老师的桌子就在对面，太帅了！就是看上去感觉好严肃哦。”  
“啊？严肃？完了，我已经可以预见一大堆作业和测验了！”  
“才不要想那些，真的是帅哥吗？我好想看啊！突然有了学英语动力了！”

“在玹你怎么一直在吃东西！” 中本悠太笑着拍了下郑在玹的肩。  
郑在玹往嘴里塞进最后一口三明治，喝了口牛奶，笑道：“今天差点没听见闹钟，起晚了，没来得及吃早饭~”

“叮铃铃——”  
郑在玹立刻用力咽下嘴里的三明治，迅速喝光剩下的牛奶。

英语老师推开门，“哇----”“天哪真的好帅----”“我宣布！从此英语就是我最爱的学科！” 郑在玹没工夫理会周围女生的窃窃私语，他看清走进门男人的脸后，愣住了。  
虽然换掉隐形戴上了眼镜，虽然头发被发胶死板地固定着，身上的衣服也是瞬间让对方成熟七八岁的款式，但根本错不了......郑在玹清楚地记得这张脸在自己身下潮红的样子。

李泰容只是抬头轻扫了下好像没认出郑在玹，然后掏出点名册，开始一个个点名认人。郑在玹饶有兴致地勾起嘴角，不知道为什么，他发现自己面对李泰容时心里总是会涌起些许恶趣味，他突然很期待李泰容点到他名字时的表情。

“郑在玹。啊，根据你们上学年成绩，你以后就当英语课代表......吧。” 李泰容的表情在抬头看清郑在玹的脸后瞬间僵住，嘴里的声音瞬间弱了下去。  
“到！” 郑在玹无害地笑着，响亮清晰地喊了声到。

英语老师很快调整好情绪继续念着点名册，但好像不在状态。  
“诶，这个老师没事吧，他都点了两次我的名字了。” 金道英小声对郑在玹吐槽。  
“第一次给我们班上课，有点紧张吧，也可能你长得太难让人记住了~啊！痛！我错了~” 

“今天是第一节课，为了更好地了解大家的水平，我准备了一个小测。” 李泰容清了清嗓子，从文件袋里掏出一叠纸。

“什么啊第一节课就小测.....”  
“完蛋了我什么都没复习，假期过去我都忘光了....”  
“死定了死定了!”

“郑、郑在玹，来帮忙发下卷子。” 李泰容看了眼郑在玹就迅速移开目光。  
“诶。”郑在玹笑着往讲台走去。

-TBC-


End file.
